How Twilight Eclipse Should Have Ended
by Fictionstv
Summary: My take on Bree's public execution and how Eclipse should have ended. Spoiler alert


**How Twilight Eclipse Should Have Ended**

by Empirestv

"Take care of that, Felix," Jane said, nodding toward Bree, her voice dripping boredom. "I want to go home."

"Don't watch," Edward whispered in my ear.

* * *

Flashback

Edward grimaced as Jacob got close to me and helped me keep the weapon steady. It was an old double barrel shotgun Jacob had taken from his father. "Keep the weapon firmly in your shoulder or else you will lose control of the weapon and your aim will be off," Jacob told me.

"Okay, how about this?" I asked.

Jacob looked at my hold and adjusted me slightly. "Good. Now, only put your fingers in the trigger guard when you're ready to shoot.

"This isn't necessary," Edward objected.

Jacob glared at Edward. "It's necessary if you can't protect Bella. She has to learn to protect herself."

"It's only until I become a vampire," I said to reassure Edward.

"Don't get me started on that," Jacob said angrily.

"You going to teach me how to shoot this thing or not?" I complained.

"Okay, gently pull the trigger back. Don't anticipate the shot, let it happen. If you anticipate it, you're aim will be off," Jacob instructed.

"Can this really kill a vampire?" I wondered.

Jacob turned to Edward for an answer. "No," he shook his head. "But you might be able to stall one of them."

"That might mean all the difference," Jacob said defensively.

"It could," Edward conceded.

End Flashback

* * *

I pulled away from Edward and saw Felix advancing on the vampire girl that was my enemy. I wasn't sure what Felix would do, but I knew that the girl would be horribly killed if I didn't do anything. The girl was an innocent; she hadn't chose this life like I was prepared to do. I turned to Jane who seemed bored. If I took her out first, her ability to send waves of pain into all present would be gone. Felix and the two other shadows could then be taken care of. But with Jane still alive, even with our superior numbers we would lose; even Charlisle knew this.

It was times like these that I appreciated Edward's inability to read my thoughts. If he knew what I was planning he would most certainly try to stop me. I gripped the shotgun and raised it up to Jane. I put the weapon firmly in my shoulder, took the safety off, and aimed for her chest. Jane gave me a furious look but it was too late. I fired blasting Jane with two shotgun shells to the chest. The gun shot blasted her chest open, sliced into her neck, and chewed into her right cheek and jaw. Her abdomen and shoulder was also peppered with pellets. There was a bloody mist in the air as the pellets hit.

I immediately fell to the ground from the kick of the shotgun. Jane took a step back as she was hit by the blast. She looked down and gave me a look that could kill. She felt her right cheek and stared at me angrily. She tried to use her ability on me, but then realized she couldn't. So, she concentrated on the others but fell to the ground unconscious.

"What have you done Bella?" Edward gasped.

"I couldn't let them kill her," I told him.

Felix turned his attention away from Bree and considered the Cullens. The two shadows also seemed uncertain as to what to do. Felix decided to attack me but was halted by Emmet and Edward who took hold of him and wrestled him to the ground. The two shadows engaged the Cullens but were quickly overwhelmed by Alice, Jasper, Rosalia, Esme, and Charlise. Jasper was the strongest of the two and quickly dispatched one of the shadows.

Jane opened her eyes again and got back to her feet. "Edward!" I shrieked as she regained consciousness.

"I can hold him," Emmet said referring to Felix.

Edward charged Jane and with a swipe of his hand slitting her throat. She clutched her throat and stared intently at Edward. Edward's muscles tensed up as waves of pain went through his body, but even with the pain he punched her hard to the chest cracking her sternum and rupturing her heart. Jane's red eyes turned to their original blue as she fell on Edward's shoulder.

Felix punched off Emmet with his superior strength and then focused on me. I looked for Edward but he was too far away. As Felix was about to strike me dead, a small hand punched through his chest. Felix tensed up in pain as blood freely flowed around the wound. Felix tried to reach back to strike at Bree but fell forward paralyzed. Bree smiled at me with her red eyes as if grateful for my intercession. She ruthlessly kicked Felix head snapping his neck.

It was at this point that the last shadow retreated away into the forests. "Let him go," Charlisle ordered as the vampire fled into the forest, the forest of the wolves.

Charlisle took out a cell phone and dialed the phone number of Sam. "There's a lone vampire headed your way on foot," he said.

Charlisle paused as he listened to what Sam had to say on the other end. "Thank you, much appreciated," Charlisle said and then hung up.

He then turned to everyone else. "The wolf pack will take care of him."

Bree reached down and helped me up to my feet. "Thanks," I said awkwardly.

"You saved my life even though I am a vampire," she said curiously.

"She does that a lot," Edward noted.

"We must consider the ramifications of what has happened today," Charlisle said somberly.

"You have now put our whole family at risk," Rosalia said angrily.

"She only did what she thought was right," Edward said defending me.

"The Volturi will come to investigate and when they find out what happened they'll kill us," Rosalia pointed out.

"Unless these here were killed by the new borns," Jasper suggested.

Charlisle seemed to ponder Jasper's theory. "It is unrealistic that the Volturi agents would have been defeated by twenty new born vampires. Even if the new borns were too much for the Volturi to handle they would have called for more reinforcements before attacking. However, if they were ambushed by say a wolf pack…."

"That does sound more reasonable," Jasper agreed.

"Wait, then the Volturi would come here to kill the wolves," I protested.

"The Volturi will come regardless to investigate. Our only hope is to destroy the Volturi, we have no choice in the matter. When they do arrive, we must be ready for them. But if we can convince the Volturi that the wolf pack was involved, it may give us more time and force the wolves to assist us. There is plenty of evidence that the wolf pack was here," Charlisle said.

"If the Volturi fight the wolf pack, we could kill two birds with one stone," Emmett said.

"What are you saying?" I yelled at him.

"I am just saying better them than us," he said defensively.

"Bella is right. We must not abandon the wolf pack. Today the Volturi have lost four of their best people while we have gained two," Charlisle said.

"Two?" Edward questioned.

"Yes, Bree here and soon to be Bella," Charlisle said.

"A date hasn't been made for Bella," Edward objected.

"We do not have the luxury of time Edward. If we are to survive as a family, she must become one of us," Charlisle said softly.

"She should choose to become one of us because she wants to, not because she's being pressured too," Edward argued.

"It's allright. I want to help you. I want to help you fight," I said.

* * *

Author's Note: Just my thoughts on Bree's execution and my dissatisfaction with how the ordeal was handled. Might do Breaking Dawn and Twilight later.


End file.
